Aquaman: Forbidden
by marmarlabb
Summary: Shortly after Aquaman (2018), and almost a year after Aquababy's death. Struck with grief over his failed marriage and death of his son, Arthur returns to the land and leaves his brother in charge. There, he meets a woman he shouldn't have. Their bond brings them something neither of them expected. Something unplanned. Something forbidden.
1. Chapter 1

_**From two different worlds; A love that shouldn't be. Two people that shouldn't have met, formed a bond greater than what they planned. And now they're faced with -**_

* * *

I remember the first day I saw Arthur. I was warding off tidal waves that hit the shores of my hometown in Maine. They seemed to be getting bigger and bigger with each one that passed. My powers were strong, but nature was proving itself stronger. I was too weak to hold it up, and it crashed down on me with full force. Forced onto the ground, out of breath, I looked up and saw another wave coming at me, fast. I stood up as quickly as I could to stop it and -

And someone struck me in the back of my head, knocking me onto the ground, my body being washed away with the tidal wave. Choking on water, I looked up, seeing a blonde haired man walking into one of the waves, disappearing into the ocean. The waves stopped and I tried to sit up. My head _spun._ It felt like I got off a terrible carnival ride after butting heads with a brick wall. I walked as far as I could, walking up to a bench where my backpack was and grabbed at my phone. What felt like a knife digging into my head - that paint - it weakened me and my sight went blurry. I remember grabbing at the bench, but my mind had already checked out. Just like that, I blacked out.

The _click_ noise of _something_ had woken me up. My eyes took a while to adjust to the light around the room. That 'bright light' that was causing me so much discomfort was actually a small lamp right next to me. I reached up for the switch and turned it off. Instantly, I saw the bandages wrapped around my arm. Blood stained the bandages. _Did I hurt myself when I blacked out?_ I sat up and grabbed at my head. It felt like it was going to fall off any second now. I looked around. This wasn't my home. But it felt cozy and warm. The walls were adorned with pictures of a man, woman, and young boy. As the pictures progressed, I saw them age, and the young boy aged to be a handsome man. But also, as the pictures progressed, I no longer saw the mother. Standing up from the couch, I groaned at the throbbing pain in the back of my head. My left arm had bandages around it and my right arm was bruised. Those waves - and that fall - screwed me up! Walking to the kitchen, I felt dizzy again, and instantly grabbed for the wall. Closing my eyes, I hoped it would pass, I hoped I wouldn't faint again. When I opened my eyes, I was met with a picture frame that was nailed to the wall. A man with his teenage son.

Making my way to the kitchen, I call out for someone. "HELLO?" I exclaim. "Anyone here?" I look at the table, seeing a note and what felt like the softest robe known to mankind. _If you're reading this, that means I'm not home and you woke up before I could get home. Out getting medication for you. Please, stay until I come back. You were badly hurt. Also, here's a robe for comfort. Help yourself to the fridge. - Thomas_

I grabbed the robe and put it on, quickly opening the fridge. That whole thing was stuffed to the brim with food. My stomach rumbled, threatening to faint again if I didn't put any food in my system. I think I made myself two sandwiches and ate a whole packet of macaroni and cheese. The door knob wiggled and I sprung up, as if readying myself for battle. A tall, bearded man walked through the door. I stiffened. "Are you Thomas?"

"No that's -"

I grabbed a knife. He saw.

"Whoa! I'm his son," he stated, his hands now over his head. "He's right outside, I drove him." I let go of the knife and sighed. "How are you feeling?" He walked towards me, placing a cold (and wet?) hand on the back of my head. "You hit your head pretty hard."

"I'm fine. Except... my head hurts."

"Well, yeah, you have a concussion. I suggest you sit down before you fall over again. I'll get you water." He looks over the remnants of the food I've devoured. With a chuckle he says, "For a woman with such a tiny frame, you eat like a starved grizzly."

 _I eat like that because of my powers,_ I thought to myself. _The more I use, the more energy and food my body craves and needs._ "What can I say? I'm a good eater?" A man shorter than him walked into the house. A raincoat, short shaggy hair and weathered skin. I assumed that was his father.

"Good, she's awake!" The older man exclaimed. He rushed me to the couch and pulled out a small flashlight, checking me eyes with it. Digging into a small paper bag, he pulled out a large Advil bottle and two lemons. "I apologize we had to leave you alone here. We ran out of painkillers. Here, honey, take two of these Advils. Your head must be throbbing. There's no medical cure for a concussion other than resting, taking it easy. You can go home whenever you'd like. My son saw you collapse not far from my home and I _needed_ to help."

"Thank you, Thomas," I said to him and looked over my shoulder to his son. "Thanks to you, too."

"If you'd like to eat a nice meal, I'm starting dinner at five. I wouldn't mind at all if you stayed. Arthur and I love having company over!"

"You're so sweet! You wouldn't mind, would you?" I tried not to wince at the thought of going home. Sick mother, alcoholic father. Thomas shook his head and gestured for Arthur to come closer. "Fix her up hot chocolate, please, son? It's getting chilly outside. I'll fetch some firewood." I said my last thanks and both of them were off to different parts of the house. I made myself comfortable and walked around, exiting the house onto the back porch. Rain came down hard, but there was something about it that was so calming. I looked down at my feet. Some water had reached the porch and soaked my sandals. With one hand, I levitated the water and flicked out onto the rain storm. The door opened, startling me.

"Hey," Arthur said. "I heard the door open and thought you booked it."

I scoffed. "No, not yet. Not in this weather. I'd have to call a cab."

"Or you could ask me to take you home." He sat down next to me and handed me a warm mug of hot chocolate. "Tell me, what were you doing out in the storm? Tidal waves were coming in fast. You could've gotten seriously hurt. Well, you did, but if I wasn't there you would've gotten dragged out to sea because of one."

I tapped my foot on the ground and turned to him. "I was trying to save a cluster of turtle eggs not far from shore," I answered. I wasn't lying. "And, why were _you_ in that storm?"

"My dad's the lighthouse keeper. I help him search the beach for beached animals or help him clean up the beaches. You must've been out for a couple of minutes."

"Thanks, again. For saving me." I looked at him. Saw his tattoos, his odd yet beautiful eyes, his tanned skin and thick, long hair. "You look familiar. Or do you just have _that_ face?"

He laughed. "Maybe you've seen me around. This is my hometown so if you've lived here for a while, then yeah. We probably saw each other at the store or something."

I nodded. The more I looked at him the more beautiful he got. "Do you think they're okay?"

"Who?"

"...The turtle eggs."

Arthur nodded and looked at me, shifting in his seat and turning completely towards me. "I know what you were really doing out there," he whispered. "I saw what you were doing." I gulped so hard I swear he heard me. "Also, I saw what you did with the water on the porch."

I stood up, setting down my mug and starting to take off my robe. "I need to go."

He grabbed my arm to stop me. "Your secret's safe with me."

"It's not. I don't know you."

Arthur stood up and made his way to the end of the porch, looking down at the angry waves hitting the bottom of the cliff drop. "Come here," he said in a kind tone. I went to him. He whistled to something down below, and up came five dolphins. "How about Sebastian from The Little Mermaid?" He chuckled and we both looked down, seeing a single crab make it's way up the side of the lighthouse, setting itself on the railing.

I looked at him in aw. "Who are you?"

"I've been called Fishboy. But you're not alone. You're not the only person out here with special abilities. I promise you, there's tons of us. Don't hide who you are and don't be afraid. I saw what you can do."

"Not everything," I said. "I have the ability to manipulate forces with lots of energy. Like, the elements? I can do that. I can protect myself from radiation and mass explosions. Maybe I'll show you, some other time."

"Tomorrow," he said. His eyes seemed to glow as he said it. Arthur looked as excited as a child walking into a candy store. "Show me tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

I showed up at the Curry Lighthouse when Arthur asked me to. As soon as I exited the cab, Arthur left the house and met me outside. "You look awfully excited," I said to him. "You even forgot to put on a shirt."

"I didn't forget," he said, walking straight into the water. I was so puzzled. "You coming?"

"That's not what I had planned."

He jogged to me, digging something out of his pocket. It looked like some sort of scuba device, small enough to fit in both palms of my hands. "I don't think you can breathe underwater. So here, it's from Atlantis. It's supposed to help with breathing on land but it also works with breathing underwater. Here..." he put it over my mouth, and it immediately expanded over my nose, chin and to the back of my ears. "You ever tried to bend water while in it?"

"Once, when I was a kid. I don't remember it that well, though." He took my hands and pulled me into the water. "Wait! My clothes!" I pulled my hands away and I started unbuttoning my flannel. He looked away. "I appreciate the chivalry and respect but it's fine, I'm wearing a tank top under this."

He laughed. "Dad always told me not to watch a lady undress. Only look when she's done."

I chuckled and threw my shirt onto the sand. "Pops raised you well." He looked back at me and extended a hand. I took it. I grunted as the water got colder. Arthur looked back at me and made a face. "What?" I said, shivering. "You're half Atlantean, your body naturally regulates itself. I, on the other hand, am one hundred percent human and I still get cold!" He laughed, picked me up and walked straight into the water. We were both completely submerged, but I had no idea how far we were until I opened my eyes. Momentarily, I'd forgotten how fast he could swim. Underwater, Arthur looked surreal. His sun-bleached hair danced around him, and he swam so gracefully.

"Show me," he said. "Bend water." So, I did. I bent water around him, making him jerk around and fly (or should I say swim?) right over me without wanting to. I separated water and oxygen, making a barrier around me and him. He swam right through it and met me on the other side. I laughed and pushed him slightly, feeling like he got a little too close, a little too fast. "You're amazing."

"I can do more on land, that's where you can actually see it. So, what can you do?" I asked him.

He smiled and grabbed my waist. "Hold on." I grabbed his arms, and slid off, so I wrapped my arms around his neck, and it felt like he pressed me closer to him. I tensed up, _immediately._ He swam faster than I could imagine. And stopped right above a coral reef. "Be careful," he said. "I can handle the pressure, but you can't. Tread carefully."

"How far off from shore are we?" I asked.

"We're close to the gulf of Maine." He swam a bit farther and pointed at a school of fish. "Wanna pet some fish?"

I laughed and swam to him. "You're crazy. Fish don't like to be pet."

Arthur extended his hand and that school of fish stopped just inches from it. A couple of them swam around him. "You'd be surprised."

"Okay, Fishboy. That's pretty cool." I extended my hand, and sure enough, fish do like to be touched. I heard Arthur chuckle when I called him Fishboy.

"Ahem, it's _Aquaman_ , m'am."

"Incorrect. It's _Fishboy._ " We looked at each other with our lips pressed together, trying hard not to laugh.

"So you're, what? Water girl?"

I shrugged. "Depends on my mood. I can turn fiery _real_ fast."

"I'm happy to see all of those moods one day." _Is he... implying we're going to be in each other's lives for a while? Stop! This is Day Two of knowing the guy. But he's so.. different, like me._

* * *

For the next three months, Arthur and I became close friends. He'd call every Friday and we'd text almost everyday. But due to my work schedule, finding more time to spend together was a proving to be more difficult. Until one Friday, he didn't call. And Saturday, he didn't text. Neither did he on Sunday or Monday. Tuesday night he calls and he sounds winded. Like he's been out jogging for a half hour. But he also sounded... disappointed. "Hey, Ella," he started.

"Jesus, Arthur, you had me worried sick. Are you okay?" I said.

"Not.. really. Can we talk in person? I'd really like to see you."

"Y-yeah, of course. Where do you want to meet?"

"Your place?" And I waited. I changed, freshened up, and cleaned the place up a bit before he got here. Arthur arrived at my place in no time, and as soon as he saw me, he wrapped his arms around me, giving me the warmest embrace I've ever received. He felt so safe for me. It felt like home.

"What's going on?" I asked him. "You didn't sound too convincing when I asked you that on the phone."

He grabbed my hand and sat down on my couch. "We need to talk," he started. "It's my brother. He's gotten himself into a huge mess with... Black Manta."

"Who's Black Manta?" I asked. But I somehow wished I didn't. He started to aggressively tap his foot on the floor. He fiddled with his hands.

"I think it's time I tell you. You know I was married, and I told you we split because things got messy? Which is the truth. But... my wife, at the time, she went insane with rage. She blames me for what happened. We -" He coughs and I hear his voice shake. "I had a son. Black Manta took him from me. From this world."

" _Had?_ Oh, my God. Arthur..." I inched closer to him and grabbed his hands. "I'm so sorry."

"I have to go back to Atlantis, stop Black Manta and set my brother straight. I escaped Atlantis to pursue a normal life, not have to come back to that shit!" He stood up and walked back and forth throughout the living room. "You shouldn't have to see me like this. I'm not calm."

"Hey, stop! It's okay," I grabbed his arm and he stopped. "I understand. What you went through is traumatic and I understand you don't want to go back. I'm sorry you have to go through this. Don't apologize for how you're feeling. You suffered a great loss."

"I'll be gone for a long time," he said, soft and quiet, almost a whisper. "I don't want you to wait for me. You shouldn't have to."

"Would we be able to communicate?"

"I'm not sure. Atlantis doesn't like communicating with the land. But if I get the chance to write to you, I will."

"Please, be safe. And, come back in one piece." I joked and hugged him.

"Sounds like you're kicking me out," he said.

"I'm not. I'm just... scared for you." Something in Arthur's eyes was inviting me in, everything in me told me to do it, go for it. I couldn't do it, with him leaving and not knowing when he'll return, I was torn. "I care about you," I managed. "A lot."

Arthur's hands roamed my back, till they found my waist and pulled me in. "I'll come back for you." That made me smile but it also pulled at my heart. I didn't want to feel that dreadful _goodbye_ feeling. But dammit, here I was. Diving right into it. He pulled me in and kissed my cheek, sending shivers through my ears and down my back. I didn't want him to leave.

"You missed," I said, surprising myself. He smirked and kissed my forehead. "Missed, again."

"Oh," he said, jokingly. "You mean -" and points at his lips. "Those?" I roll my eyes and he kisses me without warning. I feel my body tense and I grab him harder than I intended to. His warmth drew me in more, and when I thought it was about to end, his mouth found its way to my check, and down my neck. His hands roam and he starts lifting my shirt over my head. "More?" He asks. I nod impatiently and kiss him again. I guide him to my bedroom, shut the doors, and we lose ourselves under the covers, but find each other. Until we meet again, Arthur.


	3. Chapter 3

"Didn't you say that your parents lived with you?" Arthur asked, exiting the shower.

"Yeah. But they won't be home for a long, long time. Mom's hospital bound and we kicked dad out. He's in Florida with his extended family. So this place is mine until mom feels better."

"You know, if there's anything I can do to help, I'm here."

"Technically, you'll be in Atlantis. You won't be much help from all the way down there." I shrugged and kissed his cheek. "Do you even know how long you'll be gone?"

He looked down, almost ashamed. "Honestly, I don't know. It could be a couple of months. Maybe a year."

"A year?" My heart sunk.

Arthur grabbed me and kissed my forehead. "I told you, I didn't want you to wait for me. You have a great career, you're a nurse and you're about to buy a house in a couple of months! It feels like I'm holding you back if you wait for me. I want you to keep going with your career and your plans. Don't let me being gone burden you or stop you from what you want to do. Plus, I want to hear _crazy_ stories when I get back."

I nodded, my heart still racing from the news. "I.. will. I'll do what I planned."

"You know, if you don't want to wait, I understand. That's a lot to ask from you."

"I want to wait. For you. I want to!"

With a smile, he kissed me and looked at his watch. "I have to go," he said. I met him at the front door and he gave me one last kiss and hug before he left. And he left. He left for 8 straight months.

I bought a new house for myself. My mother left my abusive father, and she moved to a homie apartment close to where I live. She sold their old house, to many bad memories in that old place. My dad, well, I have no idea where he is or what he's doing.

It's been eight months and three weeks since Arthur left for Atlantis and I haven't even gotten a letter from him. I gave his dad my new address in case he comes back and wants to visit me or write me. But still, nothing. My job gave me a raise and I bought a car. My life seemed normal. Aside from the fact I'm dating Aquaman and I'm a human with nonhuman abilities. Everything seemed fine. I was leaving a lounge late at night, trying to stuff my notebook in my bag. Something landed in my eye and I went to the nearest store window to try to pick out what ever it was. A short strand of my hair. I felt vain for checking myself out afterwards. Dark, curly hair reaching over my chest. Almond, cat-shaped dark eyes adorned with feather-like lashes. And...I caught the reflection of someone behind me. A man with - _blonde hair. The same man that attacked me the day I met Arthur!_ I turned around right as he was about to lash at me. I ran, _I ran as fast as I possibly could._ But... I turned the wrong corner and ended up face to face with a brick wall.

Behind me, was the blonde man, accompanied by two other men. "You're Aquaman's little girlfriend, right?" the blonde man asked.

"Who?" I asked, playing dumb.

He rolled his eyes. "HIM!" He pulled a picture of Arthur and I from out of his coat. It was a picture of us hugging, right before he left. "Playing dumb will kill you. So, tell me, do you know where he is?"

"You're kidding, right? The last time I saw him was over six months ago. I _don't know!_ So leave me alone!"

"Afraid I can't do that. You're coming with us. Wherever you go, he'll follow." He went to grab me and -

"To hell with all of you!" Summoning the ground beneath our feet to shake, wind spun around me at a dangerous speed. With a stomp of my foot, the three men in front of me left the ground, and I summoned the dangerous winds to cast them into the air. It gave me enough time to _book it_ out of that dead end. I was out of their sight when I heard them grunt in pain as they hit the ground. With each step I took I felt the energy underneath my feet. I channeled it into my feet, and propelled myself forwards a good twenty or so feet, making sure to get enough space between me and those men. I ended up near downtown, and flagged down a cab.

A cab stopped near me and I dashed for it. A slender woman hooked my arm and lead me the other direction. "HEY!" I started. "Let go of m-!"

"Silence," She said in the calmest voice. "That cab driver was part of the group of men that tried to take you tonight."

I looked at her in shock. "How do you know that? What's going on? _Who are you_?"

"I'll answer all the questions you have when we're safe."

"How can I trust you?"

"Because I'm helping keep Arthur safe." Our eyes met and I knew she was telling the truth. "Now, pretend like we're the best of friends and just follow my lead." She lead me to a black SUV, and we entered it. I sat shotgun and she drove.

With my heart in my throat, I said. "Is he safe? Is Arthur _alive?_ "

"Yes," she answered, and proceeded to drive. "Arthur is alive and safe. So, here's the plan. I'm taking you back to your home. I know you moved, and to my knowledge, those men don't. So, my colleague and I set up a security system. We'll be looking out for you diligently. Under your bed will be two small handguns and ammunition. I doubt you'll use them because we'll be practically an ear shot away and we'll be watching over your home. There's only two cameras inside the house and that's in your living room facing the front door, and in your kitchen facing the back, so don't worry we're not watching you sleep or anything."

"I don't understand," I said. "Why are you protecting me?"

"Because Arthur asked us to. You seem to be very important to him. And, I saw what you did back there to those men. You have special abilities. I could train you in combat to make you stronger. You could use them properly."

"The last thing on my mind is combat training. I still don't know who you are. Can you at least tell me your name?"

She looked at me with a smirk and shook her head playfully. "You don't recognize me?" I shook my head. "I'm Diana Prince."


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple of days were... odd. I'd see Diana drive by my house, and finally, I got to work. I picked up extra shifts at works to keep myself busy. My job was fairly simple on days where no one came in with a limb gushing with blood, which was rare for them to do that. I was a nurse working evening shifts, which meant I get out of work past midnight, likely at three in the morning. Which happened whenever I worked, and it was normal. A little over three weeks go by and nothing's out of the blue, until one of my co workers, Angela, lets me know my phone has been going off for at least ten minutes straight. I take an early break and go to the break room. I grab my phone and head to the back of the hospital, outside where there was surprisingly no noise.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Ella! Good to hear from you."

"Is everything okay? Did my alarm system go off?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Yes, it went off. The front door camera did. But, don't worry, Ella, my colleague and I checked your entire house out from head to toe and repaired your lock. Nothing was stolen, taken or bugged. Your house is completely safe. Also, strictly for record purposes, I filed a police report. The file is on your dining room table."

I sighed in relief. "So, my house is safe?"

"Absolutely! If anything else happens, let me know, got it? And also, if any of the cameras get triggered, a very annoying, very _loud_ siren will go off inside your house."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Thanks for letting me know you installed a heart-attack starter kit in my house."

Diana also laughed. "Take care, Ella. Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks, Diana. Talk to you later," and hung up. I went back to work. The night went on as normal. I helped a couple of people hang up signs and hand out flyers for the blood drive next month.

Angela nudged me with a pen. "You signing up for the blood drive?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm weird with blood."

She gave me a look. "First of all, bullshit. You're a nurse in a hospital. Specifically a nurse in the ER."

"I'm weird with _my_ blood."

"How? You're a woman and you get your period."

Sighing, I gave in and snatched the pen from her. She stuck her tongue out at me. "Fine," I replied. "I'll do the damn blood drive." Nudging her back, I give her the pen and immediately, I get flagged down by my boss. She tells me I'm free to go home. There's too many nurses on staff. I can go home! I grab my things from the back, and head to my car. "See you on Monday!" I exclaim to my co workers behind me. _Enjoy your weekend, Ell,_ was yelled right back at me. As I left the hospital, I saw _no flyers_ pinned up. I could've sworn... I posted some? I shoved that thought aside, because I knew that when I got home I could throw myself onto my bed and enjoy my weekend!

* * *

When I got home, everything seemed in order. I punched in the four digit security code to let the system know it's _not_ an intruder, but the owner of the house, and headed to my bedroom, grabbing the police report on my way there. I threw the file on my bed and proceeded to undress before heading to the shower. I blast music and walk under the shower that's spewing hot water. Relaxed, I feel at peace, so tranquil.

At the end of my shower, I throw on an over-sized t-shirt - aka my makeshift night gown - and turn my music off. Right when I turn my music off, the most annoying, _loudest alarm_ _goes off._ Immediately, I start to panic. I run to my closet and grab a bat. Then...realize how stupid that looks. _I am a weapon. _I stand behind my bedroom door and wait for the intruder. Pressing my back against the wall, it feels like my chest is about to cave into itself and explode at the same time. And the alarm stops. _How did they know the code?_ I heard footsteps. Only one pair of them. I sigh, thinking it's Diana. The bedroom door opens and my phone goes off. It's on my bed. I can barely make out the contact name...

 _Diana._

 _Wh-?! The intruder in my house is not Diana! IT'S. NOT. DIANA. _I start to panic again, but it's too late. I saw the intruder's leg as they walked in and - I KICKED. My arm caught ablaze and I punched the intruder in the back. The grunt he made made it clear as to the intruder was. The fire on my arm vanished and I was nearly brought to my knees with emotion. My voice cracked and I said his name.

"Arthur?" I whimpered. "Holy sh- I didn't mean to h-" He hugged me before I could finish and I melted right there, in his arms. I missed his warmth, his scent, oh God how I missed _him._

"It's my fault," he said with a chuckle. "I should've said something. But I wanted to surprise you."

"Mission accomplished." I kissed him, and it felt like adrenaline was coursing through me. "You need to tell me everything. What happened? What made you stay away for over eight months? Who's Diana working for? Who's her col-"

"Hold your horses, baby," he said, grabbing my face so softly I nearly turned to silly putty. "Let's worry about that later. Let's focus on us, let's enjoy the time we have together?"

That didn't sound too good. It sounded like... "You're leaving again, aren't you?" I asked him.

"...Yes. Again, I don't know for how long. But because of me, people are after. Really nasty, mean people that want me dead, but now they know that they can hurt me by hurting the people I love."

 _Love..._ "I can take care of myself, Arthur."

He smiled. "Oh, I know. Diana told me how you kicked three grown men's asses. Impressive. I knew you had it in you, I just never saw it before."

"You can see what ever you want," slipped from my mouth without realizing it. "I missed you. A lot."

He kissed my cheek and whispered, "I missed you, too." We spent forever talking, we made breakfast - due to it being five in the morning - and I ended up falling asleep on the couch with him. When I awoke, I panicked because he wasn't there. It was ten in the morning and the house smelled like bacon. He was cooking again. Arthur looked at me, trying not to laugh as I dramatically played out me having a heart attack and falling over.

"Can a lady sleep without thinking you vanished to thin air? Or am I going to have mini heart attacks every time we're together?" I asked jokingly.

His hand rubbed around my waist as he said, "I'd never leave without saying goodbye first. And maybe a ..." he stole a kiss and I cringed.

"Cheesy. Too cheesy."

"You won't be saying that when I'm back in Atlantis."

"Wow, _thanks_ for that heart ache!" We laughed and the room got quiet as he cooked. "Black Manta... did you see Black Manta?"

His eyes met mine as he served me food. "Not only that, but I kicked his ass and locked him away. But it's kind of pointless, seeing that his henchmen are out doing his bidding. They're loyal to him."

"Why does he hate you so much, Arthur? He's hurt you so badly and it seems like he isn't stopping."

"I... I let his dad die."

"..What?"

"Before he was Black Manta, he was a pirate, stealing from hefty, wealthy ships and killing innocent people. We were fighting and he needed my help to save his dad. I walked away. I walked away and that cost me my son's life, my marriage, my ex wife's sanity and now maybe you."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because they know I love you, so they'll try to g-"

"Stop."

"Hmm?"

"Say that again." I leaned over the table, now face to face with Arthur. His face was soft, his lips curled to a warm smile. "Did you just.. say _it_?"

"Yeah, I did. I love you." He kissed me and my body went haywire. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer. He laughed through the kiss and slowly pulled away. "Don't you want to eat?"

"I love you, Arthur."

His eyes darted from mine then to my lips. He bit his bottom lip and stood up, making me kneel atop the dining table. "Fuck breakfast," he said, picking me up so my legs wrapped around his waist. He was vicious with his moves. Our morning was _passionate._


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur and I stayed living together for a little over a month. It was the best time we've ever had. We were inseparable. Diana stopped by my home regularly, we even had dinner together a handful of times. Each day we spent together was better than the last, but something about it made me uneasy. It felt like he's making my life so full of love and excitement, to make sure he leaves something memorable for when he... leaves. I refused to let my fear ruin my days with him. I knew they were numbered, so I enjoyed it to the fullest, I loved him to the fullest. And I knew, as he showed me, that the feelings were in fact very mutual.

This particular week felt like the most romantic. Day one, I woke up to a single rose beside me instead of Arthur. He was making breakfast. Day two, two roses. And so forth. Until the seventh day. Two dozen roses and a thickly packed letter. I rushed out of bed, thinking he really left. But no, he was in the living room watching a rerun of an old show. He looks at me, eyes wide and focused on me.

"I thought you left," I said, sounding winded.

He sat up and patted the seat next to him. "Come here, baby."

I raise an eyebrow at him as I sit down. "W-what's going on?" Arthur's expression immediately changed. His lips parted, to say something, but I cut him off and said, "You're leaving, aren't you?"

"Ell, I'm sorry," he started, his voice sincere and I knew he was hurt. His face and voice showed it. "I have to. Black Manta is out. He's been out for over a day and I can't stay here. He'll find me, and if I'm with you... he'll -" he cleared his throat. "He'll hurt you and I swear to God I'll kill him if he tries. But I don't want to risk putting you in danger."

"You have no idea how long you'll be gone, right?"

"No, I don't." He kissed my hands and held me. "You're not going to think about me being gone. I don't want you to do that. Think of all the fun things we did together and everything else we'll do. Think about how we'll be inseparable when all of this is over."

"I -" I nearly choked on my words. "I _really_ don't want you gone again. It was so long, I thought you weren't coming back."

"The only thing I can promise you is that no matter what I'll love you. I will do everything in my power to come back to you."

"When are you leaving?" I asked him.

"Four hours. Diana is coming to pick me up. I've left a GPS device in your room. Diana's going to put a location device in my arm. It's designed to stop flashing when my heart stops beating. I wanted to add that detail for you, to ease your mind. I know you were worried if I was alive or not." I nodded and he gave me another hug. "You and my parents are all I have, Ella. I need you to be strong. My dad knows as much as you do, so if anything happens to me, please tell him."

"I will."

* * *

And just like that, he was gone. Everyday after work I'd check on him, to see if he _at least_ had a heartbeat. And everyday, I checked him. What he said, I kept that in the back of my mind and lived my life thinking positively. Today, was another work day, but instead of working night shifts, I worked day shift. I did that to work with Angela, because I'm a good friend... and she insisted! We grabbed lunch and talked about how today was going to be ridiculously busy because of the blood drive. Yeah, it's already been a month since Arthur left. As we were eating, my phone goes off. _Diana._ I ask Angela to excuse me and I head outside.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey!" Diana answered. "Your back door camera went off. Someone was lurking around your house. I need you to get home and pack your bags, you're coming to live with me for a couple days."

"Diana, I have a job. And that's _my home_ I'm not going to be afraid of living there."

"Ella! Don't be naive. Are you afraid of dying?"

I said nothing.

"Exactly," she said. "I'm trying to help you and keep you safe. If it means anything to you, you mean a lot to me. You and Arthur both. So, please, let me help you. When you get out of work, go straight to your house, and I'll pick you up. Don't worry about a ride to work, I've got you covered."

"Fine. I will." The conversation ended and I went back to finish my lunch with Angela. After lunch, the day went on as normal. And then I puked my entire lunch out in the women's restroom. Angela shook her head and I washed my mouth out. "Lunch didn't sit well. Dammit. Why'd you convince me to eat those sketchy-looking tacos?"

She laughed and cleared her throat and grabbed my hand. "C'mon, let's go finish this blood drive." Turns out, none of the employees could draw blood that day. They needed to draw a sample of blood and get it tested for any diseases or viruses. But somehow... some people didn't get the flyer...

* * *

I rushed home and went inside to pack my bags. I called Diana to make sure she was on her way, she definitely was. Putting my phone down, I go into the bathroom and collect my necessities.

 _[ Diana's phone vibrates, but she doesn't hear it. Arthur's GPS tracker turns on. The dot on the screen indicating his location was closer than expected.]_

I'm finishing my packing and my alarm goes off. I think it's Arthur - hopeful thinking - but I'm quickly proven wrong by a smoke bomb thrown right in front of my room. I rush to the bathroom, soak a wash cloth and put it over my face. But something makes me feel... weak. I can't even use my abilities, I'm so... tired. I start coughing uncontrollably, leaning over the toilet feeling like I'm going to vomit again. A man walks into my bathroom wearing a gas mask and my knees buckle. _I can't stand up. What the hell? GET UP! GET UP!_ He raised a gun at me and I put my hand out, a tiny flame flickering right at my palm. Hands wrapped around the man's neck and snapped it. He dropped to the ground and there was... Diana Prince. Dressed in Wonder Woman gear. She picked me up and rushed to her car. In the driver's seat was.. _Bruce Wayne._ He pressed the gas pedal and we took off.

"Diana," I muttered. "We left her."

"She'll be fine. She's getting your things. Just sit back and -"

 _And I blacked out. I felt cold, but warm at the same time. Somehow, my eyes managed to open and Bruce was carrying me in somewhere. She put me in a table and I blacked out again. I heard him talking to someone. An older man. I felt things poke through my skin. Then, nothing. Nothingness._

I awoke to my arms hooked up to machines and my chest plastered with heart monitors. Above me, was a thin layer of gas. _Gas was leaving my skin like water through a coffee filter._ I sit up and look around, seeing Diana typing something on a computer. She looks up from her screen and at me. With a sigh of relief, she rushes to me.

"How are you feeling?" She asks me, pulling the heart monitors off me.

"Actually, I'm fine. A little hungry. Well, _really_ hungry, actually."

Diana looks at the gas cloud above me. How it's slowly releasing itself through the ceiling. "Looks like your body rejected the poison."

"Poison?"

"Black Manta's men tried to have you killed. I guess your body _really_ doesn't want to die. That gas is supposed to take down an elephant. And it.." she chuckled. ".. made you hungry." She gave me a look, like she was concerned for something, and she looked me up and down. "Sit tight, don't move, okay? I'll get you food." She hurried away and I sat tight. I looked at the computer she was on not long ago. She was looking at plane tickets, different countries, tabs of houses in Canada were up. What the hell was she planning?

"I didn't know what you wanted but I knew you shouldn't shove a heavy meal down your throat," Diana came back with a bowl of delicious-smelling oatmeal covered in strawberries and bananas. A glass of orange juice on the side. "I have to keep you healthy, don't judge. If you want anything else just let me know, okay?" I nodded and began to eat. She kept staring at me.

"Diana?"

"Yes."

"Do I have a nasty zit on my face or something? You haven't stopped looking at me since I woke up."

She tapped her foot and looked at the computer screen next to her. Diana walked up to me, sitting next to me and putting a gentle hand on my knee. "When you came back, your body immediately started secreting these poisonous gases. Bruce and I wanted to know if your blood was poisoned. So we ran a few blood tests. And it turns out the gas didn't touch your blood. It was as if nothing happened."

"That's great! But why does it sound like you're leaving something out?"

"Because it wasn't your powers that saved you. It was _it's_ powers."

"It? You mean God?"

"It..." She touched my stomach. "You're pregnant." I leap out of my seat and shoo her hand away, then I hear -

"She's _what?_ " A bellowing gasp filled the air and we both turned around. Arthur. My Arthur! He was drenched in water. I'm looking from Diana to Arthur, so confused and anxious I think I might barf. He was now right in front of me, eyes looking for some reaction out of me.

"There's no way," I murmured. My voice got louder with disbelief. "There's _no way_ I can be pregnant."

"Ella," Diana starts. "The blood test s-"

"NO! When I was nineteen I was told I had no eggs! I was told I couldn't have children, Diana _why_ would you lie?!" I was now furious with so much confusion.

"Ella," Arthur starts, his voice soft and kind. "There's always a way. What if the doctor's were wrong? Clearly they were wrong if you're pregnant now."

"N-no. I can't."

"If you think you're not then why are you crying?" Diana asks. I wipe the tears from my face, not even realizing I was crying because of how overwhelmed I felt at that moment. "Let's do an ultrasound."

"NO!" I wiped my face again. "Just, STOP!" I turn on my heel and walk right out of that room. I don't know where I'm going but I wanted to be anywhere else except for in that room. I can't be. There's no way. I can't be.


	6. Chapter 6

I try my hardest to keep it together, but all I can think about is ' _there's a baby in me_ ', and I can't help but feel ashamed thinking of how upset I am over this. Aren't babies supposed to be blessings? If they are, then why do I feel like this? I exited the building, flagging down a cab. Then I remembered. _Black Manta. I can't be out of their sight. Just leaving this place for a second could be dangerous. _I rush back inside with tears in my eyes. I'm so frustrated with everything that I can't stop the tears from coming my face. I wasn't sad, I was overwhelmed. I wipe my tears with the back of my arm and call for Diana. Somehow she finds me, and Arthur is right behind her.

"Ultrasound. Please," I said through gritted teeth. I felt Arthur's eyes on me but I couldn't meet his. Not yet. Diana takes Arthur and I to a room that smells like lavender and is colored pearl-white. She has me lay down on a table and smears gel on my abdomen. Arthur grabs my hands - which are intertwined with each other, clasping themselves so tightly that my knuckles are turning yellow. I loosen my grip and hold Arthur's hand. His hands are clammy and I look up at him as his eyes are glued to the screen. He's just as nervous as I am, but it seems he's handling this better than I am.

"Four weeks, two days," Diana says. "That's how far along you are. Do you want to hear the heartbeat?"

"Yes," Arthur says, before I could even open my mouth. Diana looks at me, waiting for an answer. I nod.

She smiles and reaches for a different tool, attaching it to some wires and putting lube at the end of it. "I need you to take off everything from waist down. This won't hurt. This is only to hear the baby's heartbeat." I nod again, getting up and doing what she says. Getting back on the table, she puts a blanket over my thighs. I feel her hand on my thigh and she says, "Take a deep breath, and relax in one, two..." She inserts the device. "...three! Good job, honey." We all look up at the screen, and I nearly burst into tears. I see it's heart rhythm... and I hear it, too. Diana's face lights up like a disco ball and she looks at me. "Usually we aren't able to detect a baby's heartbeat until their six week mark. But your baby's heart is strong." She looks at the monitor and instantly, her face twists into a puzzled look. "This barrier around you placenta, that's gas."

"So, I'm flatulent?" I asked.

"No," Diana says. "If you were flatulent the gas would appear in your bowels, but it's not. _This_ is the same gas that Black Manta's men tried to kill you with. Remember, how the gas radiating out of your stomach? I thought it was because that's where most your energy is stored, or maybe because that's the warmest part of your body but... Ella. It's your baby. Your baby saved you."

She takes the device out of me and I sit up, pulling the blanket over my naked lower body and wipe tears away. I look at Arthur, who's... also crying. He plants kisses all over my face and a last one on my lips. He murmurs _I love you_ in my ear and I can't take it. I break down.

* * *

Arthur finds me in the kitchen, chuckling as he sees me devouring a plate of bananas and mangoes. "Don't start," I say. "I've been dying to eat some mango for like, sixty years."

"A little dramatic, don't you think?" He asks, a smile on his face. "Eat up, you're eating for two now, baby."

I look at him, completely stopping and swallowing the last bite I had in my mouth. "Yeah... I guess I am."

"You need to talk about it."

"Talk about what?"

Arthur makes a face and stands in front of her. "You know what." He gestures towards my stomach. "Our baby."

I shake my head. "Arthur, I can't."

"Can't talk about it?"

"It's hard, okay? I'm not _supposed to_ be pregnant. I was supposed to pay off my house and get married _then_ think about having kids. Our kid won't be normal. Will it have my abilities? I'm sure it'll be Atlantean. You'll have your own little sidekick." I couldn't help but smile along with him as I said it. "Something just feels off. I didn't imagine having kids with you so soon. Things just seem...weird."

"Our whole lives are weird, Ella. You can manipulate energy. I can survive underwater. For Pete's sake, Diana Prince over there, she's a friggin _god._ Why're you so worried?"

I tapped the counter and said, "How about your people? They won't accept him. Or.. her. Whatever it is! What so one day it'll just leave with you? And I'll be here, alone?"

"That's what you're afraid of? Being alone?" Arthur asked. He walked around the counter to be in front of me. "Ella, I promise you, you'll never be alone. Our child is proof that we'll never be. I'll always have a part of you, and you'll have a part of me."

I nodded. But somehow..that wasn't enough.


	7. Chapter 7

A week had passed, and with each day, Arthur was beginning to be more... distant. At first I was getting worried, but as I went to confront Arthur, I was stopped by Diana and Arthur's voices. They were in Diana's office, and they had no idea I was there, thankfully.

"She can't know," Arthur said. "Just, keep her away. Please. I can't be around her."

I heard Diana sigh. "Fine, fine. I'll keep her away from you." There were some shuffling of feet in the office, making it seem like they were going to exit, and I took off. I was so confused, so hurt. _Why would he say that? I thought he... loved me? He didn't sound hurt when he said it, he sounded angry._ I kept running, out of the living area, out in the streets, and kept on going. I stopped right outside a bar, and sighed. _I can't,_ I thought to myself. _I'm pregnant..._ Walking further, I found a small motel. I entered, about to talk to the lady at the front desk, and a hand gripped my arm. That hand was far too delicate to be Arthur's.

It was Diana. "What do you think you're doing?" She asks, with the voice of a concerned mother. "You're not staying here, come." I said nothing as I followed her to her home. We entered, and as I went into the kitchen, searched every single room, I came to the realization that Arthur wasn't here.

"Where is he?" I ask Diana. "Where is _Arthur_?"

Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. She saw how my face twisted in anger. "He left, Ella."

"What do you mean?" I immediately thought back to our previous conversation, that he said he wouldn't leave me behind, that I wouldn't be alone. "He left for Atlantis?"

"Yes. And he told me to tell you not to look for him. He also said to not come back to him. He doesn't want to be around you."

I was so confused. My head spun and I felt tears of anger welt up in my eyes. "Diana, n-"

"I've paid off six months of your mortgage for your house for the trouble we've put you through. I've spoken to your employer and worked things out. You'll be coming back to work as if nothing happened. Also, the security cameras are still up. You can go back to your regular life. I'm so, so sorry we've brought you into our world."

"I'm stuck with it now," I said, and looked down. "I'm pregnant with the child of a man that wants nothing to do with me."

"Ella, that's not w-"

"Stop, just stop," I say with a tired voice. "I'm drained, Diana. I want to go home and stay there." I turn on my heel and start to walk away. But I stop and look over my shoulder as I say, "He didn't even say goodbye."

* * *

I'm home. In my own four walls, but this place that was once so warm and comforting felt so lonely and cold. Diana someone managed to clean and fix everything that the intruders broke or damaged, and it didn't smell like fumes anymore. For her, I was grateful.

I made myself breakfast, pretending like nothing had just happened, and turned around, looking at my kitchen island. Remembering the kisses Arthur stole from me there. When he would surprise me with breakfast almost every morning. I thought of the adventures he took me on. And just like that, in a week, everything changed without explanation. He just -

 _LEFT._

I head over to my bedroom, opening up the small drawer of my bedside table, finding Arthur's GPS tracking device still in there. I grab it, turn it on, and to my surprise...

 _*REGISTER A DEVICE*_

My heart seemed to sink into itself. Arthur, the man I could've sworn wouldn't leave me alone in a time like this, didn't even want me knowing if he was alive. I ate like a bird, practically pecking at my breakfast. I looked at the device, hoping to God that it was an error and that his device would pop back onto the screen. I begged God, or whoever was out there that could hear me cry out. And I knew I was being heard. But no one cared.


	8. Chapter 8

_Dear Ella Fray,_

 _I am pleased to offer a promotion to the position of Registered Nurse, with the Pediatric department in Jacksonville, Florida. If you decide to accept this offer, you will report to Benjamin Trumon. This appointment, effective ..._

It felt like my heart was in my throat. I couldn't believe was I was reading. The more I read, the more I started to love this position more. It was an opportunity to take myself away from all this. Away from the heartbreak. At least until I give birth to my - _our_ \- child. A couple days after receiving the promotional letter, I decided to take that offer.

I put my house under my mother's name, and let her move into it. I told my mother about my plan, but somewhere public, where the cameras (aka, Diana) won't hear it. I told my mother that I'd only be gone for a year or two, and I was moving back eventually. What I didn't tell her was that I was pregnant. I couldn't bring myself to do it. Not yet. In the past couple days, I packed, I shipped things to my new place, and said not a single word about my new location or job while I stayed in the house I put under my mother's name.

And came the day... the day I was leaving Maine, my home, to move to Florida. Nothing special about traveling, I didn't feel happy or sad, or frustrated nor ecstatic, but I felt _anxious._ I didn't know if I was doing the right thing. But in my gut, I think it felt right. Arthur made it clear he didn't want to be around me. He hadn't communicated with me at all. Hadn't even asked Diana how his unborn child was doing. So, I moved.

I moved somewhere secluded, in a small suburban neighborhood, and I rented a house with an extra bedroom. For four months, that room remained empty, and my life remained normal. The only thing in there was a small box in the corner, with a couple of my baby clothes. In case the baby was a girl, I'd have some things. But I realized I should probably start buying and building things for the baby, since I'd have to do it al-

Alone. I was going to have to do all of these things - buying, building, caring for, loving - this child, by myself. I truly was alone. I called my mother after my fifth month appointment, and told her I was pregnant and due in four months. Nothing could prepare me with the joy in her voice. Shamefully admitting this but, that was the first time I felt happy about this whole situation. About this unwanted pregnancy. I guess I was stuck on this heartbreak for this long I completely forgot to focus on this baby growing in me.

For the next couple weeks, my new co workers noticed me showing, and kept pushing for answers. Somehow, someway, someone found out that Diana Prince had called the last hospital I worked at, and they think I'm carrying some super baby put in me by Batman or Zeus himself. It felt like no matter where I went, rumors and drama would surely follow. And by that, I mean... Arthur. No matter where I went, he would surely follow.

Then the sixth month came. I became tire more easily, a little more tired, and had to take more days off than I thought. But it was at night that it really hit me. For some reason, when I'm trying to sleep, that's when my baby's active. I feel it moving, kicking, stretching, and I can't help but get a mixed feeling of happiness, yet despair. I wanted so badly to share this with Arthur. At this point I didn't care if he didn't want to be with me, what I cared most about was our baby. _His_ child that he seems to not care about. I think that kind of heartbreak hurts more than a romantic one.

* * *

After my shift, I left work rather late, around three in the morning. I felt like I was about to crash any moment now. This baby in me wasn't making it any better. I headed to my car. Unlocking the door, I opened it and threw my purse in the passenger's seat, and right before I got in I heard..

"You thought you could hide forever?"

I turned around, seeing Diana. I gritted my teeth angrily. "You're the last person I want to see, Diana. No offense. Please, just _leave me_ alone." I got in my car, about to close the door, but she was too fast. She got in my car, in the passenger's seat.

"What is _wrong_ with you, Ella? You know the type of danger you put yourself in?" She asked.

An angry growl escaped me. "Honestly, being away from all that madness is the safest I've been in over a year, so do me a favor and _get out_ of my car!"

"You should care more. You're pregnant! Your priority should be your child."

"If you weren't a fucking god, I'd punch you in the face. How _dare_ you, Diana. How _DARE_ you criticize me for believing this is what's best for _MY child_? My baby deserves a normal life, and dammit if my baby doesn't have an active father, so be it! I'll do it myself. Hell, I already planned to. Lord knows Arthur doesn't give a damn!"

Diana looked taken aback. "You think... you think Arthur doesn't care?"

"Oh, please, Diana. Save me the pity. Of course he doesn't care. He hasn't asked about me or the baby. If he did, I'm sure you'd talk to me about it, maybe ask about my appointments. _NO ONE_ but me and my mother are concerned about this baby. Please, just... leave me alone." I sounded defeated. Maybe because I was. I had no more energy for any of this.

"Ella, Arthur does care," She insisted.

Tears started to well up and I fought so hard to push them back. "Diana. Stop. I don't need this. Any of this."

"You're hurt. And I understand, but -"

"But nothing." My voice was monotone at this point. "I don't care. Get out." Diana gave me one last look, but I didn't meet her gaze. She got out of my car, left, and I sat in my car, letting out tears of frustration.


	9. Chapter 9

Tuesday. I remember it being a Tuesday morning. I'd refilled my glass, now on my third cup of orange juice. I'd cooked myself a large breakfast. This particular Tuesday was going great! I had the day off, I was _alone,_ and it felt good. My home was quiet, the sun was beating down, it was amazing. I gathered my breakfast and went to the couch, setting my food on the coffee table in front of me. Clicking the power button on my remote for my TV, I surf through the channels. _Kick._ There goes my baby. I poke at my stomach, as a way of saying _stop kicking, your little foot is on my ribs!_ and the kicking continues.

Immediately, I get the urge to vomit. _Arthur._ I had landed on a news channel, and apparently this way streaming across the globe. It was Arthur, fighting Black Manta atop a sinking cruise ship. He was helping people onto life boats and trying to dodge Black Manta's rays. But he had help..? From a redhead with a green... my heart sank even more. It was Mera. He was with Mera. Now I know why he wasn't concerned for me or our child anymore. He must've fixed things with his ex-wife, Mera. Right when my heart feels like it's about to shatter...

 _Arthur throws Black Manta over the cruise ship's railings, and the ship continues to sink. Manta comes back, and Mera tries to fight him. He slams Mera to the ground, choking her. It seems like he's winning, as if he'll really kill Mera. Arthur saves her by hitting Black Manta in the back with a large metal rod, causing Manta's super suit to break in his shoulder blades. Behind them is a group of people trying to make their way onto a lifeboat. Black Manta sees this and... and throws a grenade their way. Arthur runs as fast as he can to save them. The last thing on TV was him grabbing the grenade, pulling his arm back to throw it and -_

 _BOOM._

The screen cut to a reporter, but I tried hard to mute her out of my head. _Aquaman has been murdered_ is the last thing I heard from the TV. I dropped everything and ran to my bedroom, grabbing my phone and viciously punching numbers in. "PICK UP!" I yell to my phone. That's when I realized tears were rushing down my face. "DAMMIT, DIANA, PICK UP!"

"Hel-"

"DIANA!" I practically screamed.

"Uh, no. Definitely not a woman. Wait, is this Ella?" The voice didn't sound familiar. It was a male's voice, though.

For a moment, I stayed silent. "Yes."

"Great, good to finally meet you! I'm Barry. Barry Allen. Ya see, Diana isn't here at the moment. But I'd love to leave a message!"

I made a noise that closely resembled a growl. "Is Arthur dead?"

"Uh, w-"

"IS ARTHUR DEAD? IS AQUAMAN DEAD? FOR FUCKS SAKE, IS THE FATHER OF MY CHILD DEAD, BARRY?"

I heard nothing from his end for a moment. Actually, for too long. At first, I thought he'd hung up. "Ella.."

"I need to know," my voice was barely a whisper. "Is Arthur dead?"

"...Diana's on her way to look at his body," he said as soft as he could muster. "Be strong." And he hung up.

* * *

My last and final checkup was today. I didn't get to see a 3D ultrasound of my baby. I don't even know it's gender yet. I wanted it to be a surprise, like everything else in my life. According to the doctor, I'm perfectly healthy, as is the baby, and I should be due in three to four weeks. Getting in my car, I sigh as I turn on the radio. Since I found out about Arthur's passing, I haven't really been myself. Taking in the fact he'd left to be with Mera, and suddenly died because of Black Manta, that was a lot to take in. It's been maybe five weeks, and my life seems like it's been a constant cycle repeating itself. Wake up, eat something, go to work, barf, eat, sleep, repeat.

When I arrived home, I decided to take a bath. Baths always reminded me of Arthur, simply because of the fact that my baby would start kicking uncontrollably as soon as my belly was submerged. It felt when it was underwater. Sometimes the kicking would be too much, and I'd laugh and say "You're going to be a great swimmer, just like you're f-" and my heart would break all over again.

Getting out of the bath, I dried myself off and put on a silk babydoll nightgown that hit midthigh. On top of that, a silk robe about the same length, and I looked in the mirror, smiling at my reflection. Heading to the kitchen, I swore I saw something reflecting off the window. I chuckled, yelled, "NOPE!" to the window and started to go back to my room. My bedroom window shattered and when I ran in there, there was a man with a gas mask waiting for me. He held a smoke bomb.

"Come with me, you live. You put up a fight, I trigger this bomb and you die," he said. "Don't bother fighting, I'd hate to be responsible for two deaths." He motioned towards my belly.

"Get the hell away from me!" I screamed.

"Fine..." He pulled out something from his pocket and threw it to me. I caught it. It was a video of my home back in Maine getting broken into. Men in black gear stormed inside and in a couple of minutes, they carried my unconscious mother out.

"You..." Anger boiled inside of me. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY MOM?"

"Come with me, you'll see her. Don't, and, well..." He gestured towards the bomb.

"F-fine..." I gave in. "Is she alive?"

"She'll stay alive if you cooperate." He grabbed my arm and pushed me towards the door. I followed him out, and a black SUV pulled up. He blocked any way of me escaping, and practically threw me in the SUV. In there, I felt a strong urge to protect my belly, and I wrapped my arms around it as if my petite arms could actually shield it from them. The man that kidnapped me sat beside me while two men were in front, and he turned to me, injecting something into my neck. I tried to fight but it was too late.. I was out.

* * *

I woke up in a dimly lit room. I sat up, grabbing at my own neck and touching my belly. I sighed. Neither I nor baby were hurt. I swing my legs over the bed and make my way to the door I see directly in front of me. Switching on a light switch, the whole rooms becomes lit, and I'm taken aback. It looks like a suite straight out of a five-star hotel. _Where am I?_ I walk around the room, trying so hard to figure out where I am or how to get out. I grab the door knob, but it doesn't budge. Of course. A couple minutes later, a tray of food slides through a flap under the door. It looks fresh and smells amazing. I eat like I've been starved and when I'm done, I look through the flap under the door.

There was a man on each side of my door on the other side, and the walls there were completely gray and metal. My room seemed to be the only room that was painted or decorated. "Where's my mom?" I ask, standing up and knocking on the door. "HEY! Where's my mom? I want to see her!"

Suddenly, I hear the crack of a whip, and a man grunting. I want to shut that noise out so badly, but I can't. It's so loud! With one last crack of the whip, I recognize the voice. It's Thomas. They'd taken Arthur's father.


	10. Chapter 10

For an entire day, all I did was knock on my door and yell for someone to let me see Thomas. I was fed, given a clean set of clothes, but no one would come and speak to me. I wanted so badly to burn this whole place to the ground. I was furious, confused, lost, I wanted to know what the hell was going on! I sobbed, thinking that whoever was holding me and Thomas hostage was keeping him here because of me. Because of the child growing inside of me. I sat on the floor, directly in front of it, criss-cross applesauce style, blankly staring at it while eating grapes and pasta someone had delivered to me via the flap under the door. With every footstep I heard, the more my hopes would raise, and when they vanished, my hopes would crash back down.

"Ella Fray?" someone from the other side of the door said.

I got up and rushed to the door. "Yes! It's me."

"Move aside, in five seconds we're opening the door." I did as I was told and they opened the door a couple seconds later. I was gestured to come with them, but I received no handcuffs or form of restraint. Why? The two men escorting me were both wearing heavily armored black suits, except for their head. It was completely exposed. Both of them were brunettes, but I named them Green and Blue, from their eye color. Green was gentler than Blue, he kept me on his side the whole time, while Blue supervised and walked like a robot, not making a single form of contact with me.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked Green, hoping to receive an answer.

"This way," Green said, pointing to the right, grabbing my arm and taking me towards that direction. Blue followed, but he sighed in frustration. I guess I'd hate my job too if I were keeping people hostage.

"Well, yeah, but where's _this way_?"

We stopped right outside a metal door, where he knocked twice and jiggled the knob. It was code for something. The door opened, revealing another armored man, but he had a helmet on. "You wanted to see Thomas?" Green asked. "You have five minutes. Go." I rushed in the room and the man with the helmet stayed in the corner, taking out his phone and minding his own business. He reminded me that I'm being timed by pointing at the time on his phone's lock screen. In the other corner, was Thomas. He laid in bed, and looked weak and defeated. I rushed to him, and sure enough, he was awake. He was just... weak.

"Ella?" Thomas asked in disbelief. "What the hell are you doing here?" He sits up and looks at my stomach, his eyes widening and his jaw dropped. "There's no way. But Arthur said -"

"What?" I asked. Thomas knew about my pregnancy. He knew about everything we'd done together - our little vacations, our trips together, our romance, he knew everything. For Pete's sake, he was the one always teasing about how I'll be a Curry any day now. "What did Arthur tell you?"

His eyes looked glassy as he said the following. "Arthur said you'd gotten an abortion."

I don't know what I felt more intensely at that moment. Anger, betrayal, a form of sadness I couldn't pinpoint? "Why would he say that? I didn't get an abortion. _Clearly!_ I wouldn't do that."

"He said that's why he didn't come back to you. He was going to, but Diana said she looked at your medical files and saw that you've gotten an abortion, that you'd moved and started a new life in Florida." Now, I figured out my main emotion: anger. Was Diana the one that split us up? Was it _her_ fault all of this is happening?

"Diana lied to you," I said angrily. "She lied to all of us! Yes, I moved to Florida. But it wasn't because I wanted a new life! I moved because I received a promotion and I had to move for it if I took it. I also thought Arthur didn't want anything to do with _us_ ," I rubbed my belly. "So I decided that Florida would be a nice place to raise my baby."

"If it means anything, I'm so happy to see you, Ella. And you," he nodded towards my belly. "I'm so happy to see the both of you. Have they hurt you?"

I shook my head. "They've been treating me like royalty. I don't understand why they've captured me if they just wanted to feed me fancy cheeses."

Thomas smirked and lifted his shirt, revealing his torso. It was bruised and beaten. His core looked like a spotted banana. I cringed. He smiled, but his eyes were hurt and tormented. "They haven't been hurting you because of me," Thomas started. "They said if I fought them, they'd fight you. So I don't resist when they beat me."

"Thomas, why? Why are they doing this to you?"

"You still don't know?" He asks, his eyes now glistening.

"No, clearly!"

"My dear Ella, they want to know where Arthur is. He isn't dead."


	11. Chapter 11

**Day 5**

Warmth had woken me up, and I realized it was the heater in my room. I flipped the covers aside, and as if on cue, a meal slid through the door flap. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. In there, the realization hit me: I have three weeks left until I'm due. Will I be here for that long? I wanted to be in the secure walls of a hospital, not here. Stress levels shot up and I felt myself hyperventilating. _I'll be out before I know it,_ I thought to myself. _I'll get out. I'll get out for my baby, for me. I'll get out for Arthur._ The thought of him being alive, and his death being a sham, made me ecstatic. He's out there. He's alive!

Throwing on the latest outfit they've brought me - a floor-length dress with thin, long sleeves and a modest neckline - I went to my bed and ate my breakfast. As I finished, I cringed at the sound of a cracking whip. They're at it again with Thomas. My stomach turned and I felt sick with anger. I ran to the door and banged on it. "STOP IT!" I screamed. "STOP HURTING THOMAS!" The banging continued until the screaming stopped. I heard nothing. It was eerily quiet.

A man's frustrated groans were heard, his feet shuffling as they escorted him somewhere. I got on my hands and knees and peeped through the flap under the door. I saw a man walk by - tanned skin, tattooed body.. ARTHUR! His identity was confirmed when he screamed, "WHERE IS SHE? Dammit, WHERE IS ELLA?"

"I'M HERE!" I screamed back. "I'M SAFE, ARTHUR. I'M SAFE!" He didn't hear me so well, because he began to fight the restraints. So much so, that Blue took out a taser and zapped him with it. Arthur's knees buckled and he gave in, looking straight at the door I was kept behind of. They dragged him away, and I didn't see him anymore. I stood up and banged on the door some more.

"LET ME SEE HIM!" I screamed. "PLEASE! Let me see Arthur!" My screams sounded pathetic and shaky, I was so overwhelmed by the sight of him I was crying, again. Nothing worked, and I was left to suffer alone and in silence for hours. Hours turned to a whole day, and the day turned to night. It was almost two days later. And it felt like my own skin wanted to peel off of me. I was anxious.

A knock on my door startled me, and I stood up. "Fray, are you awake?" It was Green. I sighed in relief.

"Yes, I'm awake. And away from the door," I responded. The door opened, and a kind Green gestured his hand out to me. I walked towards him, looking at his hand and shaking my head. "I can't." He rolled his eyes, making me hook my arm around his.

"Look, Fray, it's either you hold onto me or I handcuff you. I don't know about you, but the last thing I want to do is put electrifying handcuffs on a pregnant woman." _That's_ why they haven't handcuffed me. I nodded in agreement. "Also, your mother is free. She's back home. She wasn't harmed." I looked at him, shocked at the news.

"Is there proof?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but I'll show you after."

"After what?"

He shushed me and we proceeded walking. We went through what seemed like a ridiculous amount of hallways, until we were in front of a door heavily armored and guarded. Green scanned his hand. The door opened and he nodded at me, signaling me to go inside. Without questioning anything, I entered, and Green followed close behind me. It was cold in there, and dark. It looked like the inside of a prison, except the bars would electrocute you if you touched them. There were prison cells on each side of us. They were all empty. Green walked to the center of the room and pulled a string above us. Lines of lights turned on and illuminated the room. He punched some numbers in his phone, making the cells stop buzzing with electricity; it was safe to touch the bars! Immediately, I saw Arthur. I gasped, rushing to his cell. He looked up, his face as bruised as Thomas's body.

"Ella," he said, so softly it was almost a whisper.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I was so happy to see him. "You're alive!" I said.

Arthur grabbed the bars and touched my face with a single hand. I melted right into it, forgetting how in love I was with his touch. "You kept our child."

I nodded. "Diana lied to both of us, Arthur. I didn't move away to get away from you. I moved away because... well, because I thought you didn't want anything to do with us anymore. You didn't call or reach out. You didn't go through Diana to ask about us. It felt like you didn't want us. And when I saw you and Mera on the news, I j-"

"Wait, what?" Arthur leaned into the bars, and looked at Green. "Hey, you, sir. Please open this cell up. I need her." Green looked at him as if he had three heads. "I already agreed I wouldn't fight. I know that if I fight back, she'll get hurt." I looked at him when he said that. That's what they said to Thomas. Exactly the same. Green rolled his eyes and unlocked the door. Arthur opened the door and pulled me into the cell, giving me the warmest embrace I've ever received. "I left because I thought you'd be safer. The only reason you were being attacked was because I was around you. And Black Manta didn't know about your pregnancy. So, I left thinking that I'd be keeping you two safe. And, about Mera. She was helping me with the cruise ship. Mera and I, we've been through a long time ago. You're the only woman I want."

"So, why didn't you come back to check on me, Arthur? When she told you I aborted, why didn't you come check?"

"Because I trusted her word. And, I thought that if I confronted you and what she said was true, that would hurt me more than hearing it from her. I trusted her word, I'm so sorry."

I shook my head. "It's not your fault. We both trusted Diana." I fought back tears. "She separated us, Arthur. She stopped us from seeing each other. Diana _lied_ to us. Why the hell would she do that?"

Arthur shook his head, bringing me in for another hug. "I'm so glad you're okay. You don't look hurt. Actually you look -" he looked at my dress and smiled. "-absolutely beautiful." He got down on a knee and rested his face on my belly. "How's our baby? You're due any day now, right?"

"I'm due in three weeks and one day. And it's fine."

"It?"

With a smile I said, "I still haven't found the gender out yet. I wanted it to be a surprise. It feels weird finding out early, it's like opening a present before Christmas day."

"I don't care about the gender, as long as they're healthy, that's all I care about."

Tears welled up in my eyes and the baby kicked. Arthur laughed, feeling it right on his face. "You missed so much," I said, my voice quaking. "I wanted you with me so bad. I have ultrasounds and monthly progress pictures. And a 3D ultrasound you should see. But, at this rate I feel like I'll be giving birth here."

Arthur planted a kiss on my belly and rose to his feet. "I refuse to let you give birth here. You deserve a safe, healthy delivery. I'll raise hell to do so." He looked at Green. "My woman needs to be out of here before our baby arrives, got it? She will _not_ deliver here!"

Green raised his arms and shrugged. "Look, Aquaman, I don't make the rules here. I just follow. Honestly, I don't know why Manta kidnapped her. No one knows."

Arthur grabbed my arms and looked at me. "What ever Manta has planned, you fight him. You fight like there's no tomorrow. No matter what, don't trust him. He's playing nice now, but what ever he has planned, it ain't pretty."

"Arthur, I can't use my powers."

"W-what? Why?"

"The last time I tried to use it, I felt our baby's pain. It's energy, Arthur. I manipulate energy, but I'm growing a baby in me, who's vulnerable to anything. I was hurting it. I won't use my powers."

He nodded. "Of course. I understand." Arthur kissed my cheek. "Anyways... have you thought of names?"

With a smile, I lit up, getting excited all over again. "I wanted the name to have meaning. If it was a girl, maybe Mia-Atlanna, after our mothers." Arthur smiled ear-to-ear, he almost teared up. "And if it was a boy, I was thinking of Thomas."

"I love those names," he said softly. Arthur's smile made it seem like everything was fine. "I don't know if it still matters, but I still love you." Another hug was given and I hugged him so tight, I thought I was about to squeeze my baby out of me right now.

"I love you, too. I never stopped." A repeated _beep_ noise went off from Green's phone and he pointed to it.

"Time's up," he said. "Gotta take you back now."

Arthur and I looked at each other, giving one last kiss, and parting ways. Right before I left the cell room, I looked back, seeing Arthur looking right back at me. The door shut behind Green and I, and all over again, I felt lost.


	12. Chapter 12

**Day 7**

Today was no different than any other, except for a tablet sliding under my door and it showed live footage of my mother at home, eating in the living room. I tried to switch to another app, like texting or the internet, but I guess that's the only app I was authorized to used. And for right now, I was fine with it. My mother was safe. At the bottom of the screen was... a volume button? I clicked it and said, "Mom?" And my heart jumped when my mother's head looked from side to side, wondering where that voice was coming from. She looked behind her, at the security camera. She squealed with excitement and practically jumped out of her seat.

"MY BABY!" She exclaimed. "Are you okay? Where are you? How's your baby?"

"Mom, I'm fine. The people who kidnapped you, kidnapped me. I'm safe, they haven't touched me. Mom, Arthur's here. Diana lied to all of us."

"Wait, is this all _her_ fault?" I could see the anger in her face.

"Honestly, I don't know. But I know it's her fault Arthur and I haven't seen each other since I found out I was pregnant. It's her fault we've been separated, and now, who the hell knows what's going to happen." Through gritted teeth, I said something I wanted to regret so badly. "Get my phone and dial her number. Her, Barry or Bruce will pick up. Regardless of who answers, tell them to come over and trace this voice call, okay? Do it NOW!"

The door to my room began to unlock... "I gotta go," I said. "Love you, mom." And clicked _mute volume._ A man with a weird helmet came into my room, and I knew exactly who it was before he said anything. Black Manta. I cringed as he got closer.

"You thought you were sneaky, huh?" He asked. I cringed again. "Come with me, I'll show you what happens when you try to outsmart me." He grabbed my arm and manhandled me out of the room. I looked around, hoping to see Green. He wasn't here. Another man with blonde hair and brown eyes replaced him. Black Manta pushed open a metal door and there, in the middle, was Green.

"This man right here," Manta started. "Helped you not only to see Arthur, but to see your mother. He was ordered to do _none of those things._ So now, he pays the price."

I looked at Manta, my face hot with anger. "Leave him alone! He did nothing wrong!"

"You don't get it, do you? Mess with fire, you get burned!" He waved a hand and a man stepped up, holding a very large gun. It was Blue. Without even blinking, he shot Green. He dropped to the ground, lifeless. My mouth was left agape with shock. I've just witnessed a murder. "You son of a bitch!" I screamed, tears coming up. "He did nothing wrong! You'll rot in hell!"

Black Manta grabbed me by my arm again and ushered me out, into a hallway I've already walked through before. Opening a different door, we entered. It was a small room with some sort of glass in front of us as a wall. Lights flickered on, revealing Arthur on the other side of the glass. I ran to the wall and looked back at Manta. "What the _hell_ are you doing?" I asked, my limbs shaking. Arthur said my name and I looked at him. Momentarily, all my anger faded as he said _I love you._ Three men entered Arthur's room. I noticed chains on Arthur's arms and legs. He was being restrained. "Please," I begged. "Please don't kill him." Tears streamed down my face. I was overwhelmed with fury and desperation.

"Killing him would be too easy," Black Manta stated. "I'd rather do this-" he snapped his fingers and all three men took out weapons and started beating Arthur mercilessly with it. His cries of pain sent shivers up my spine and I covered my ears, wanting nothing more but for all of this to end. I looked at Manta, anger boiling my blood. My arms caught on fire and I threw a fiery punch at him, throwing Manta back onto the wall behind him. My baby kicked furiously, and I felt it's pain. My knees buckled with the pain and immediately, I regretted it all. _I'm so sorry,_ I thought to myself, hoping my baby would hear me. _I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I won't do it again, I'm sorry!_

Black Manta stood up, a smirk on his face. "I knew you were some sort of superhuman, but damn, that caught me completely off guard. Good one! Maybe after you deliver your kid you could join my team."

"I'd rather _die_!" I exclaimed.

"Be careful what you wish for." With one swift move, he back-handed me across my face, taking me by surprise and I dropped to the floor. "Next time you do that, I'll rip that damn thing out of you with a butter knife!"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Arthur cried from the other side of the glass. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Seems to me like I'm winning, Arthur!" Black Manta bellowed, an evil smirk on his face. "Maybe later I'll use your girl to father a superhuman child of my own, huh?"

"Forget Arthur, I'll kill you myself!" I yelled. "You won't touch me!"

"I'm capable of a lot, don't underestimate me." He smirked, leaving my stomach turning with nerves. And then I felt it. My first contraction.

* * *

For two days, I had contractions. They weren't close by any means, but they were definitely contractions. Today, they seemed to get closer. I used to get one every couple of hours and it would last a few seconds. Now, I get on every other hour, lasting anywhere from five to ten seconds. I got to the flap of the door and said, "Help! Anyone! I think.. I think I'm about to give birth!" In a couple of seconds, the door opened, and I faked a contraction.

"Please, help me grab a few things," I muttered, and he did. He grabbed a blanket, I grabbed the other. I started to walk out and Blue tried to stop me. "I promise, I won't fight you. Just, please take me to Arthur. If I lie, you can kill me!" Blue helps me - as I fake a contraction - to Arthur's cell, and I beg him to open it. With a grunt, he does, and I make way in the cell, shutting the door behind me.

"This is where I want to deliver," I said. Arthur grabbed my hand.

"Ella, are you about to deliver?" He asked. His beautiful face was still swollen from the beating, but I found him just as beautiful.

I kissed him, not caring about his split lip or bloodied cheek. "I'm having contractions. They've been getting stronger today."

"Why are you in this cell? You said your room was comfortable, right? Go back! Go back to the room and order a doctor from them. Please, Ella."

"I want you to be a part of the delivery."

He smiled at me. "You're literally the most stubborn person I know. You should've stayed in your room and delivered safely."

"And alone?" I gave him the blankets I'd gotten from my room. "They're thick and should keep us and the baby warm."

"I don't care about my well being. It's you and the baby's. The blankets are for you two."

The front door to the prison room opened, revealing Black Manta storming in. I whispered, "play along," to Arthur and pretended to have a contraction. Manta opened the cell door and entered, standing there, arms crossed over his chest.

"What the hell?" Manta spat. "You think you're gonna give birth here? Get up. I said, GET. UP!"

Arthur and I both stood up, and Arthur stepped in front me. "I beg you," he said through gritted teeth. "Don't harm Ella or our child."

Black Manta smirked, stepping closer to Arthur. "You have no say here. You're in my domain now."


	13. Chapter 13

Delivery Day...

The digital clock next to my bed red 1:35pm when I awoke from my nap because of a pain so sharp within my body that I wanted to scream. And then it was gone. I exhaled and touched my belly. "You're not playing around, huh?" I ask my stomach. "You're ready to come out? Here? With no pain killers? Just like your dad, a pain in the ass." I get out of bed and go to the bathroom. Before I have time to sit on the toilet and _do my business_ I get a contraction again, and I grab at the sink in front of me, letting out a deep, hollow groan. When the pain subsides I run to the door and bang on it. "MY CONTRACTIONS ARE GETTING STRONGER!" I yell. "Get a doctor! Please!"

I pace around the room and wait for someone to come. I begged for someone to come. A doctor, anyone with a profession in the medical field! I get a contraction seconds before someone enters my room. A middle-aged woman, tall and slim in a white lab coat comes and helps me balance as I bend over and groan again. "Lay down so I can check you," she says. Her voice is kind yet affirmative, I could trust her. I laid down and she checked my dilation. "Five centimeters!" She exclaims. "We need to take you to a different room." And that's what she did. Halfway through the escort, I had to stop because I was hit with another contraction, and Blue scooped me up in his arms and carried me to a room that resembled one I'd already seen. I was laid on hospital bed, and as I looked to the right, I was faced with my own reflection. The wall next to me was complete glass.

"What's this for?" I asked the lady, tapping on the glass with the knuckle on my index finger.

She looked at me, pressed her lips together and pushed a button on the wall. That room was completely empty except for a couple of chairs and a coffee table. "This room was used for wounded or infected soldiers. Their comrades would watch from that side of the room to prevent being infected by some airborne virus." She stopped herself, then added, "That was years ago and both rooms have been purified dozens of times. I assure you, you and baby are completely safe." She grabbed my arm and hooked me up to a bag of fluids. I groaned, feeling another contraction. "They're coming in strong," she said. "Baby's coming out any minute now."

"Really? I can't get an epidural or anything?" I asked, feeling myself sweat.

"Not until that whole bag of fluids is gone. Health protocol." She patted my hand and sat on a stool next to me. "I'm Barbara, and I'm so sorry about your predicament."

"That I'm being held captive by some guy that can't accept karma?"

"That you let something that isn't human impregnate you."

My stomach churned and I pulled my hand away from her. Now, I couldn't meet her eyes. "Arthur is the most human, passionate, kind person I know."

"Then why did he abandon you and your child?"

"You're not one to judge. You work for a psychotic serial killer that killed countless people over money, including children. Arthur's first son was one of his many victims." I gritted my teeth as I spat out the ending of that sentence. My whole body tensed up as I received a contraction.

"Ella, breathe!" She said urgently.

"I'm _breathing_ ," I spat, not realizing I'd held my breath throughout the contraction. I exhaled and inhaled sharply, nearly choking on air. "They're getting stronger. I need Arthur with me. Get me Arthur!" Barbara nodded and exited the room. I looked up at the bag of fluids and hoped to God it would all drain before I was fully dilated so I could get _something_ to ease my pain. I went through two more contractions before Barbara entered the room again. "Where's Arthur?" I asked, and before she could answer, the door to other room opens up and Arthur is pushed inside. His eyes immediately lock on me and he runs to the glass, pressing his hands on it.

"You bitch!" Arthur swears to Barbara. "You said I'd be with her when she delivers!"

"And you are," she answers.

"I want him in the room," I ordered. "I want _the father of my child_ to be in the room when I deliver the baby!"

"Manta's orders. I can't break the rules." She sounded horrified as she said it. _Maybe Manta has someone hostage and she's here because he made her._ "He's in the room, only a couple feet away. That's all you two will get." I gritted my teeth and felt my hands heat up. I pushed the urge to throw a fiery punch at her, remembering it wouldn't just hurt her, it would hurt the baby. Barbara excused herself and left the room, saying she'll be back randomly to check on my dilation. When she left, I looked at Arthur through the glass, and he was staring right back.

"I'm so sorry," I say.

"Don't be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry about. It's me who should be sorry. I dragged you into all of this. This shouldn't be happening."

"What shouldn't be happening?" I asked, a little confused. _Contraction._

" _This_! You shouldn't be in a holding cell about to give birth. I shouldn't have let things get so serious so fast. We shouldn't have done all of this. Because of us getting together, look at all the trouble I've gotten you in. Even when I was gone I was still a problem."

"Sure, there are things that I'd rather not live through again, but the only good thing that came from all of this situation is _this,_ " I say, rubbing my stomach. "Do you really regret being with me that bad?"

"Regret, no, not necessarily. I just.. I don't think our worlds should have collided. Things would've been easier for you, for both of us."

I can't believe he was saying any of this right now. I'm _in labor_! "Isn't that people told your mother? But she's still madly in love with your father, and lives with him to this day. Isn't that why your people rejected you at first? Because you were different? Sure, the situation is different for me because I'm not Atlantean or a king but I don't need to be royal blood of a different species to know what love is. What you're saying is extremely inconvenient, given the timing!"

"Don't you feel that way?" Arthur asked. "Have you ever thought about _what if_ we didn't meet?"

"Arthur, of course I felt that way before. When you left and my pregnancy progressed. I wished I could go back in time and reset all of this. But I wouldn't know what it's like to meet someone like me. To _love_ someone like me, or to love _at all_! All I wanted, from the moment we met, was you." I gulped and looked down. "But I see this is only one sided." A contraction hit me and a burst of water gushed out of me. I started to panic! The contractions were getting stronger with each minute that passed, and now they were a minute apart.

Barbara entered the room, gasping at the wet floor. She made me lie down and spread my legs so she could check me. "Congratulations!" She exclaims. "Ten centimeters dilated! That was fast, I guess baby really wants out, huh?"

I groaned in pain as a contraction hit me. "This _hurts_ , Barbara! What do I do?!" The door flew open and Black Manta stepped in the room. He stood at the corner of the room, far from me. "Get out!" I yelled. "I can't deliver my baby with _him_ in the room!"

"Afraid I can't do that, miss," Manta said. "I can't sit here and admire the miracle of life?" His smirk made my stomach uneasy.

" _Fuck_ you," I muttered through gritted teeth. I looked at Arthur after a contraction passed, seeing his eyes dart from Manta to me. "I'm okay," I said to Arthur, and his eyes settled onto me. "Our baby's going to be fine." He smiled weakly, his face flushing red and his eyes tearing up. Somehow, he didn't believe that.

Then, my body began to push without me willing it to do so. I felt pressure down there, feeling my baby move down my body. "That was fast," Barbara said. "You're already crowning. Good job, mama!"

I cringed and groaned. "It _stings_!"

"That's called the ring of fire. It's your body's way of saying to wait." She chuckled. How is she finding this amusing?

My body told me to push, so I did. That stinging sensation was back but somehow I managed to _push_ past it, no pun intended. Barbara and Arthur let out a victorious chant and I felt my baby being pulled out of me. I exhaled and let my body fall back on the bed I lay in. Panting like I ran a marathon, I felt exhausted. With what ever strength I had left, I sat up, seeing Barbara clean off my baby on a table behind her. She turned around and gave me my child, laying it on my chest. A sense of fulfillment overwhelmed me, so much so that I cried heavily.

Kissing my baby, I looked at Arthur, who was on his knees with emotions. His face was red and tears streamed down his cheeks. I pulled the front part of my dress down to reveal my breast, in hope my baby would latch. And it did. And at that moment I let out a laugh that sounded like I'd won the lottery. Finally, I'd found out the gender. After I'd tried (and succeeded) to get my baby to latch, I'd moved it's legs to reposition it and spotted _his_ genitals. It was a boy.

"It's Thomas," I said to Arthur. His face lit up and he lowered his head, sobbing uncontrollably. "You have a son, Arthur. Our boy! He's beau.." Thomas was ripped out from my grasp by Black Manta and everyone had rushed out of the room. All they heard was Arthur and I's deafening scream as they left. For a second, I heard Thomas scream, too.


	14. Chapter 14

I was injected with something that momentarily paralyzed me. Arthur's screams were heard as I was being carried out of the room. I was awake, and saw everything and everyone except for my son. I was carried to a cell, dark and cold with concrete floors and a metal slab on the floor with a thin rag that was supposed to be a blanket. The guards shut the cell door and I tried so hard to move. Once I did, I stood up and threw fire at the barred door. Screaming like a banshee. I sounded furious, which I was, but I was in agony not knowing what was going on with my son. He was out there, and I was in here.

Because of the cold and how much blood I lost through labor, my muscles tensed and I felt immensely weak. _Down there_ was throbbing, and my entire body ached. A constant reminder that my baby wasn't with me. I sat in that metal slab, crying hysterically. I wanted to feel strong, I wanted to do something about this! But I couldn't. At all.

My mind raced and I tried to come up with an escape plan that involved getting Thomas, Arthur and his dad out of here. Right when I thought I had something down- an alarm went off. A red light flashed around the entire room and guards flooded in, pointing guns at me. Was this it? Was I going to die? They lowered their guns, said something to each other and ran out. I ran to the bars to get their attention but most of them had left already. Everyone except Green. He said nothing, he threw me a ring of keys and left with the rest of the guards. He mouthed _I'm sorry_ as he left. The loud siren and flashing light made it hard to see, but I unlocked my cell a couple minutes after the guards left and booked it.

I expected guards to be outside of the cell room but... no one was here. I was taken aback. This was too easy. Far too easy. I tried to remember the way back to the room I'd given birth in, hoping I'd find Arthur. Like before, no guards. _Too easy_. Arthur wasn't in that room. I turned around and ran as fast as I could. _Where was he? Did he escape?_ I ran right into the back of some guard and knocked us both over. I got up before he did and summoned fire to my fists. I was ready to fight! He came at me with a punch, but he was knocked to the ground again by-

A bolt of lightning? Running around us? A man in a red suit stopped before me and smiled. "Hey, Ella," he said.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"Oh, right, sorry." He lifted his mask and smiled again. "It's me, Barry Allen." He grabbed my hand. "I have no time to explain. Me and Diana are.."

"Diana's here," I said, meaning to question it, but I instantly felt furious. "I'm not going anywhere with her."

"We're here to rescue you and Arthur. Ella, please."

"My _son_ is out there, Barry! Black Manta has my boy!"

His expression completely changed. "We'll find him. I promise you, we will. But we need to get you safe."

"I'm fine!"

"Ella, look at you! You're absolutely bloody. You just gave birth didn't you?" I didn't answer. "You're in no condition to fight!" He scooped me up in his arms and took off. By the time I realized he'd ran off with me, he stopped in front of a ship that had broken right through a thick metal wall. He rushed me in the ship and shut the door behind him. In the ship was Bruce Wayne, where he was putting on an incredible amount of black armor, and a mask over his head. _Batman!_

"Hey, Ella," he said, his voice stern. "We're all here to keep you and your ch-" He looked down, no longer seeing a bump. I explained I'd given birth and Black Manta took my son. And that I had no idea where Arthur was. "I'll do everything I can to find him. Diana's on it as we speak. I'm supposed to stay here and guard the ship and you."

"Please, you've got to let me go. I need to find my son!" I exclaimed.

"Look, there's three of the most powerful beings out there looking for your boy. Barry, Diana and Arthur. I promise you, we'll find him." It seems like we've been waiting for forever, until someone chimes in through a speaker and Bruce answers. It was Diana. And my heart dropped. Guards were coming to the ship, and Black Manta escaped through a hole under the building, straight into water. Bruce grabbed two guns and exited the ship. Saying, "Stay here," and throwing me a device. It was a wrist watch made to communicate with the other members of the Justice League. I stayed in the ship, listening to gun shots and people groaning as they were being shot. The ship shook and started moving ever so slowly.

" _ELLA GET OUT OF THE SHIP NOW!_ " Bruce exclaimed through the watch. " _They're trying to push the ship off the building right into the water!_ " I got up and ran to the door. " _ELLA GET OU.._ " The ship was pushed off the building, and it dropped a couple hundred feet before hitting the surface of the ocean under it. My body had flung from back wall to front wall, and it felt as if someone had cracked my body like a glow stick. I gasped for breath, seeing as it was knocked out of me, and made my way to the door. Water had seeped through a large crack in the front of the ship! I held my breath and opened the door, holding onto the handle as ocean water rushed in. When the rush of water settled I swam out, kicking off the ship for extra speed.

In the distance I saw... a light? I used my water manipulation abilities to propel myself at an incredible speed right to it, and it was an entrance under the building. Like a small pond under the building that led straight to the ocean. Popping my head through the water, I gasped for air and looked up. My heart sunk. Arthur was chained like an animal to the floor. I ran to him, soaking wet. _I was getting so tired of this long dress. I could barely run._ "Arthur?" I said, running to him. He looked at me, eyes sorrowful.

"Look in front of us," he said. I listened. I looked straight ahead and saw Thomas, my baby, curled up in glass sphere, floating in some slightly tinted water. "He's alive," he said. "Manta's taunting us." I stopped listening at that point. I ran to my baby, but was quickly zapped as soon as I touched the white tiles a couple feet in front of me. I stepped back, my eyes settled on Thomas. Black Manta appeared from behind Thomas's sphere, and he tapped the glass.

"What a shame," he starts. "If he isn't fed soon, he'll die."

I grit my teeth and clench my fists. All four of my limbs catch aflame and as soon as I step on one of the white tiles, it melts under my foot. "I will _kill you_ if anything happens to my son!" I walk closer to Manta, who's starting to step backwards. A bolt of lightning rushes past me and Thomas's sphere vanishes right in front of me. I look at Manta, wanting to kill him on the spot.

"What did you do?!" I exclaim. Arthur screams from behind me.

Black Manta's expression looks as confused as ours. "I don't understand. Who the hell did you bring with you?" Diana appears from the water behind us and runs to Manta at speeds I couldn't fathom, and knocks him straight on his back. She screams, "Get them out of here!" behind her, and I see Flash. He breaks Arthur's chains and rushes him out of there. I run to the edge of the pond, waiting for Flash to come back and take me away. I hear Diana scream and an arrow pierces right through my shoulder. I feel something cold inject itself into me and I feel dizzy. Diana screams again and I hear footsteps getting louder behind me. I shut my eyes as I feel my consciousness fade, and I fall into the ocean, my body sinking deeper...and deeper...


	15. Chapter 15

Something cold urges my mind to wake up my body, and I find myself on a single bed of golden silk. One large strap wrapped around my front, protecting me from rolling off of the bed, I say that because I realize I'm in a ship, in a warm, comfortable room. Sitting up, I wince at the pain in my left shoulder, and try to remember what happened. Taking off the strap and swinging my legs over the bed, the first thing I think of is _where's Thomas?_ I look down at myself, seeing I'm no longer in that bloodied dress, but I'm in biker shorts and a loose shirt. I open the bedroom door and step out, seeing no one, but I didn't dare speak.

I walk around, quietly opening every door to check for anyone, but it seemed like no one was aboard. Until I'm face to face with a large metal door. A table was framed beside it, and a picture of a palm hung above it. Placing my hand over it, it flashed green and the door opened. I sighed and stepped through. I've entered the cockpit. Bruce Wayne and Barry Allen were steering, while Arthur and Diana were standing in front of something... something dimly glowing. They turned around when they heard the door open, and I gasped so quietly, it was barely audible. The thing that they were standing in front of was Thomas, _my_ Thomas. I met Arthur's eyes but quickly looked back at my son, who was floating in that glass.

I paced quickly, hurrying to Thomas' side, and tapped on the glass. "Why is he still in there?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of him.

"We don't know," Diana said. "That glass is impenetrable."

"HOW?" I asked. "There's gotta be a way!" I placed both my hands on the glass and his eyes opened. "Arthur, are you seeing this?"

Arthur let out a soft laugh and touched my lower back, bringing me in closer to him. "He's been doing that for a couple hours. He's so curious."

Thomas' eyes ran from me to Arthur and back to me, and the glass started to heat up. Arthur and I started to panic, when... the glass melted away, like butter on a hot stove, and I caught him. Water levitated around him, and I fell to my knees, holding my boy so close I was sure I'd crush him. I bawled, feeling an overwhelming sense of fulfillment and hope. "He's like me," I said through tears. "Arthur, he's like _me_!" He knew what that meant, meaning that I wasn't alone in who I was and what I did. My son, my boy, he has my abilities! Thomas began to cry and the water around him fell to the floor. Diana sat next to me, telling me I'd have to nurse him, and I was ready. I fed my son, looking at Arthur, who looked at me in a way I haven't seen before.

"What?" I ask, feeling nothing but happiness and love. "You're staring at me."

Arthur stood up, making his way to me and placed a kiss on my lips. "I knew I loved you, but I didn't know it was possible to love you more." He looked at Thomas, who had fallen asleep while nursing on my breast. Thomas had honey-brown hair, curling at the ends. His eyes were a bold dark color, accented by full, black lashes. I was utterly, deeply in love with my son.

"He's perfect," we say at the same time. I smile and look at Arthur. "I love you," I say. "What ever happens between us, I'll support you, and I'll love you."

"Marry me."

I furrowed my brows, taken aback by what he'd just said. "Arthur, what? What about Atlantis? Your people, your family, your-"

" _You_ are my family. You and him, _you_ are my people," he started. His eyes glazed over, as if he was going to cry. "My duty is to my people but my duty is also to myself. And I want nothing more than to have you as my wife. I love you, and screw anyone who tries to tell me otherwise. You and Thomas..."

"But what about what you said before he was born? You acted like you regretted meeting me."

"You can't blame me for thinking that. I'd brought so much pain to you. It felt like I've been bringing pain everywhere I go to everyone I meet. But I'm not confused, I'm not regretful, I'm not _anything in between_ , and I'm sorry for saying those things. You're what matters most to me," he says as he kisses Thomas's head. "And him, too, of course. Our boy." I fought the urge to cry as I noticed he lit up every time he looked at Thomas. "Will you marry me, Ella?"

I grabbed his face with my free hand and kissed him like it was our last. He grabbed onto me and pulled away. "Soooo, is that a yes?" he asked, smiling at me.

"Yes, idiot!"

He pulled something out of his pocket, and slipped it onto my ring finger. A ring with an oval cushion, holding a deep-blue crystal. "It's the heart of the ocean," he said. "You're a unique woman, so you deserved a unique ring." And it hit me, this wasn't a decision made on a whim. Arthur had thought this out, bought the ring, and wondered when would be right to ask me. He meant it. He was mine, and I was his.


End file.
